


Danvid Week 2019

by DominusFero



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Candy, Car Accidents, Daniel doesn't understand prom, Daniel is a huge dumbass, Danvid Week, Danvid Week 2019, David cooks, David doesn't know how to drive well, David is crazy ass competitive, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Dresses, Family, Fashion & Couture, Fertility Issues, Fluff and Humor, Forgiveness, Growing Old Together, Guilt, Hair Washing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, Lactose Intolerance, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Newborn Children, Original au, Post-Time Skip, Prom, Redemption, Sobbing, Stargazing, Starting A Family, Suits, Surprises, Tears, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uno Game, cute husbands, dadniel, dadvid, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Danvid Week 2019 held by https://tikar-ii.tumblr.com/tagged/danvid-week-2k19 <- their art is awesome and if anyone disagrees, they can eat my ass.I <3 this ship, if you don't, why are you here? Go away. I got no time for you and your hateful bullshit.If anybody has a tumblr and tags this under DanvidWeek2019, I will love you forever
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Day 1: Stargazing

“Do you remember our first date, Daniel?”

“Oh, yes, I remember being bitten in places that shouldn’t have been reachable and I remember smelling of smoke even after my third shower.” Daniel joked in a sarcastic manner, reminiscing to five years ago this very night. However, his humor was not taken as kindly as he had hoped judging from the expression on David’s face. Though the darkness covered it well, his disappointment was very much visible. “But I also remember the lovestruck look someone gave me as I talked about constellations and their origins.” Daniel began, turning on his side to look at his partner. In the flickering golden glow of the campfire, he could see the redhead’s enamored gaze decorated with a light blush. Delicately, he pushed lingering strands of silky red hair out of the other’s elegant jade eyes. “How he couldn’t take his eyes off me the entire night, how he pretended I couldn’t see him staring.”

David giggled, thinking back to how not-so-inconspicuous his behavior had been that night.

“I wasn’t very good at being sly, was I?”

“No, no you were not.” The blond laughed, falling onto his back facing the sky.

Billions of stars twinkled overhead encircled by a crop of darkened pines. Faded transparent strands of cloud stretched out into thin wisps against the midnight black sky. The moon lay in the center of the starry sea, cast in a pale white luminous glow. Astronomy had always captured his interest but now he could clearly see why David adored the outdoors. With no pollution to hinder the spectacular view, every single star was visible as were a few planets.

Suddenly, David appeared over Daniel’s head, the weight of his body settling atop the other’s.

“Do you remember our first kiss?” He asked with half-lidded eyes.

“I remember someone pushing me off of my log.” Daniel commented slyly.

“You fell!” David objected defensively, failing at hiding his laughter.

“Because you pushed your lips against mine without warning!”

“You liked it.”

“I did.” Daniel agreed, his voice growing quiet after he was silenced with a quick, tender kiss.

The way in which David moved always brought about feelings of unrest in Daniel. The gentle way the redhead’s body affixed itself firm to his own as he softly grinded against his love always pleased the blond. Slow and meaningful, like he was cradling him to make certain he never fell from grace. His fingers always tangled themselves in the beautifully kept swath of shining blond hair that was always soft as fine silk.

On days when the two did nothing at all, David would lose himself in the recreation he made by fluffing Daniel’s hair. He would sit in the blond’s lap, cross-legged like a child, completely enrapt in his little game. The sensation of someone combing through his hair almost always sent Daniel to sleep. His inhibitions would fall, his sense of consciousness would slowly falter, his body laxing as he gave in fully to the comforting feeling.

Having been on his back, Daniel had his head pressed to the dirt, facing the sky. Suddenly, the lustrous streak of a blazing shooting star dashed across the sky in quick burst. Only twice in his life had Daniel ever bared witness to such a sight.

“Oh, a shooting star,” he mused aloud.

“That means you get to make a wish.”

“Davey,” the blond began, knowing the nickname would elicit a rise out of his love, “you know I don’t believe in wishing. It’s utter fairytale nonsense and a part of childhood whimsy.”

“I know you don’t but I still do.”

“Then you can have my wish.”

“Oh, Danny-” David went to object but was silenced with a finger to the lips.

“Shh, I don’t need it anyways. All my wishes, if I had had any, already came true.”

“Really?” David asked with wide eyes. “How?”

“I have you.”

David flushed and began spluttering, taken completely by storm by Daniel’s admission. It took twenty minutes for David to calm himself and twenty minutes for Daniel to stop laughing. At the end, David closed his eyes, mumbling to himself. When he finished, he opened his eyes once more.

“Okay, I made my wish!”

“Oh, that’s nice. I hope it comes true for you.”

“Oh, it will.”

“Really?” David nodded enthusiastically. “And how can you be so sure?”

“Because I know.”

“Oh, really?” David nodded again. “Well, now I’m curious. How exactly do you know?”

“Because my wish was for an answer to a question of mine and I know that the answer will always be yes.” Propping his head up by placing his chin in his hand, Daniel turned onto his side.

“And what is this question?”

“One of those super important, life-changing sorts of questions.” David replied rather vaguely.

“Oh, like, “should I buy that lakefront property I’ve had my eye on for the past three years?””

“Well, it wasn’t that one!” David answered with a smile. “But it was similar.” A cunning, mischievous grin spread across Daniel’s face.

“Was it, “should I tell Daniel that I have a condom in my vest pocket?””

David turned bright pink. Even his ears changed color.

“Hey, that was leftover from when we did Sexual Education Camp!”

“Oh, is it now?”

“YES!” David’s voice cracked as he shouted in defense over the sound of Daniel’s raucous laughter.

“Are you **_sure_** about that?”

“**Yes,** because my question was will you marry me!”

Daniel stopped laughing at the exact moment David’s flustered expression darkened enough to match his hair color.

“D-do you mean that?”

“Well, I didn’t want to say it like that!” He began fumbling around in one of the pockets of his cargo shorts. After a hot second, David pulled out a tiny black, plastic box. “B-but, yes, I did mean it.” Hands shaking, he unsteadily popped the lid, revealing two golden bands inside. “W-will you marry me, Danny? Please?”

There was a pause, a long one, before a smile broke free of the shocked expression on Daniel’s face.

“I guess your wish came true.” A single tear beaded up under his right eye. He blinked, pushing the tiny droplet free. As the tear ran down his cheek, Daniel rubbed his eyes with his thumb. “And I’m glad you took me stargazing, because now the only star I’ll ever gaze upon is you.”


	2. Day Two: Lactose Intolerance

The monotonous chop of a blade against wood was the only sound in an otherwise silent kitchen. David worked at pleasurable pace, not too fast nor too slow, slicing paper thin rings of onion to toss into a mixed salad. He was about finished with the toppings, only tomato and pepperoni left for slicing, when he felt a sudden grab at his sides from behind.

"What's cooking', good looking'?"

"God, you are the absolute worst." David laughed ruefully, finishing up slicing the onion. Sprinkling the slices generously throughout the oversized wooden salad bowl, he wiped his hand off on a towel before slipping his little distraction a tasteful kiss. "That was absolutely horrific."

"I know." Daniel admitted with a bashful grin. He peered at the stovetop, poking out from behind David halfway. There was a light in Daniel's eyes that sparkled like diamonds whenever he laid eyes on David’s cooking. He adored his talent. "And to what do I owe the distinct pleasure of having this magnificent feast for tonight?" Daniel asked his husband, leaning against his right side as David stirred the sauce to keep the amalgamation of foodstuffs from burning.

"Well, tonight is a very special night,” David tapped the wooden spoon off on the rim of the pot before placing it down on a paper towel. "I’m making your favorite: linguini with lobster pomodoro, a salad and those cheddar biscuits you love so much. Happy first year anniversary, Danny." The redhead smiled as he continued to break open the shells of the two lobsters sitting on the large cutting board. Through his peripheral vision, he could see the blush of flattery lightly dusting Daniel's face. Simple gestures always made his heart flutter.

“What would I ever do without you." He picked a slice of pepperoni out of the salad bowl and laid it on his tongue like a tattooed fruit roll up. Slurping it up, he made a show of inhaling the scents of David’s wares. "Can't wait to eat that fine meal you're making; too bad I can't eat the biscuits."

"Why not?" David asked, genuinely surprised by his comment.

"I can't eat dairy, haven't been able to in years." He stated simply, turning his body so he was now giving David his full attention. “I thought you knew that.”

"I do know that, but I'm asking you why?” Now it was Daniel who was utterly dumbfounded and confused.

"Wait, what do you mean by why?" He questioned, quirking a brow with his arms crossed over his chest, creasing his cream-colored sweater. “David, lactose intolerant means I can’t eat dairy.”

"Danny, sweetheart, I'm not dumb." David reduced the heat of the pot of linguini while removing the tomato sauce from its heat source. "When we first began dating, I picked up on a lot of things. You never ate pizza, never drank milk, you never touched the camp mac, or really anything with obvious dairy affiliations." David walked over to the kitchen sink and pulled out the hidden sliding drawer where the garbage and recycling lay. "So, I began making meals either minus dairy altogether or with lactose-free products or soy substitutes." He reached into the recycling bin and pulled out an empty carton of soy milk. Daniel opted to just stare at him in utter silence. "I've still been doing that, I even made sure the cake was lactose-free for our wedding. The specialty ice cream I buy, it's just lactose-free." He tossed the carton back into the bin, wiping his hand off on a hand towel. He then placed his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, casting him a warm smile.

"You really thought of that for me, even without me saying so?" The blond asked in a quiet voice, as if he was child who had just been disciplined.

"Of course, I did. I love you, why wouldn't I make accommodations for your comfort? That wouldn't be fair. What I don't understand is that for the entire time we’ve been living together, not once did you happen to notice the non-dairy products in the fridge and house. How did you not notice the soy milk or the Lactaid?"

"I guess I never really looked at the labels." He chuckled, feeling foolish. "Well, I'm glad to know you've been considerate of my situation, even after all this time of me being an idiot and not noticing."

"I did it all for you, Danny. You mean the world to me." David held that golden smile of his even as he shared a delightful little kiss with his blissfully unobservant lover. Breaking away, the redhead held the blond close for just an extra moment more before the timer for the biscuits chimed, ruining the moment.

Hours later, David was in the confines of their bedroom stripping down to the barest he could be. Tossing his worn clothes aside into the corner designated for soiled clothing, he reached into the jumbled manifest of the shared closet, shifting belongings aside as he searched for his item of interest. Having retrieved what he sought after, David cloaked himself in his bathrobe, closing off the elements to his nude form. Exiting the bedroom, David paused before entering the bathroom.

"Danny-!" David called down the hallway as loud as he could so he would be heard. "I'm going to pop in the tub for a bit. Need anything, just come to me, okay?" There was no response but David did not mind. Sometimes Daniel took a nap after dinner, he might have been sleeping. Smiling, David left the door hanging open and walked to the bathroom. Leaning over the tub, he jolted in surprise at what was laying inside of the porcelain body.

"Daniel, why are you in the tub?!" He yelped, almost slipping as he bolted to an upright position. David peered at his contorted body, curled up into a tight ball, several empty half gallons of ice cream laying forlorn around him in a halo. "What in the heck did you do?"

"Nyeh...you're so loud..." he mumbled, lifting his head up. Chocolate stained his lips and face, his hair sticking up in three different directions from giving various sweetened liquids dripping into it. As soon as the blond rose to a sitting position, he doubled over in pain, coughing as if he would vomit. "Oh, oh God..."

"'Oh God' is right, you dummy, why would you eat so much of that when you know that even a few drops in your mouth makes you feel like garbage?"

"Because I just wanted to eat some real ice cream."

"You're an idiot." David snapped, tossing the empty containers into the trash. Daniel groaned, a soft retching noise bubbling up from inside his throat.

"It was worth it." He managed to spit out.

"Sure, it was." David helped him to stand and walked him out of the tub. "I'm going to go get a chair for you to sit on so I can scrub the ice cream out of your hair." The redhead then sat his husband down on the toilet, watching him recoil and hold a hand to his stomach. Then David left to find one of the standing step stools he kept folded up and away.

Returning to the bathroom, David unfolded the tool before the sink, moving Daniel over so he was sitting on it. Leaning his head back so it was over the basin, the redhead rolled a hand towel up into a strip and laid it across his neck and shoulders. Turning the faucet to the hottest he could get it; David first ran water through his hair to get the majority of the goop out. The calming sensation led Daniel to close his eyes, keeping his hands centered over his stomach as he calmly let the redhead work. Lathering up his darkened golden locks with moisturizing shampoo, David scrubbed deep into his scalp with his fingernails, covering every inch with thick soapy residue. Rinsing it clear, David applied conditioner and, after massaging it into the hair, rinsed that clear too. Fluffing his head with a warm towel, he helped his husband to stand before wiping his messy face clean with a washcloth.

Leading him to bed, David pulled back the covers and eased him in.

"Still worth it?" The redhead asked the blond as he drew the covers up to his chest.

"Fuck you, of course it was."

"Stubborn jackass." David chuckled, rubbing his stomach in small circles. "Maybe we can start smaller, and not dive into four gallons of ice cream all at once."

Daniel moaned at David in response but not out of discomfort. While he adored the belly rubs, Daniel was too much of a dumbass to realize eating that much ice cream would bind him up for a good several hours. In due time he would repent for the sin of indulgence and in due time, his intolerance would reign supreme. For now, all he needed was to recuperate, and perhaps, decrease to maybe a slice of cheese on a Saltine for the time being.


	3. Day Three: Favorite AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I created this AU of out thin fucking air. Enjoy. Ya'll gonna love it, I bet.

It started out as a simple question.

Out of the blue, no real thought behind the concept as the words tumbled out like water out of a loose faucet.

_“Danny?”_

_“Mm?”_

_“Would you-wo-would you like to have kids?”_

Taken completely aback by the sudden statement, Daniel had not-so-casually dropped his tea onto the tile flooring of the kitchen, pale brown liquid soaking into his socks. The growing puddle of tan liquid spread amid the microscopic ceramic bits of shattered mug scattered about the ground. He stood there, in complete shock and utter disbelief as his mind rapidly tried to process his husband’s words through his current panicking.

That was how the lovers’ quest for parenthood began.

At first, it seemed surrogacy would be the answer to the couple’s fertility prayers but as it turned out, Daniel was **_very_** particular about whom he would permit to carry his and David’s children. Over the course of several months, through eighty-seven applications ranging all over the spectrum of viable carriers, none earned his approval. David loved his husband and was more than understanding of his anal approach to the situation but by the seventh month, the poor redhead had grown tired. The agent that was assigned to their case was very levelheaded and understanding. She rationalized Daniel’s actions while also putting it firmly that he would need to, as she put, “loosen a few of your screws otherwise you won’t ever find what you’re looking for.” Feeling sheepish, Daniel admitted that he would put in the work on his perfectionist behavior.

Logically, adoption became the new topic of interest. Unfortunately, the overwhelming number of children available versus the space and funds the pair had simply did not equate to a stable environment. David was far too full of love and Daniel was a bit too practical for adoption to be pursued further.

And so, here the couple sat, sipping tea across the coffee table from their agent.

“I do have another option for you two, but it is rather new and requires a bit of explanation.” The woman suggested, pushing back her squarish glasses up onto the bridge of her nose with her pointer finger. Lifting her own cup of tea, she quietly sipped the honied liquid without so much as a sound.

“Oh, it can’t possibly be that bad.” David waved a hand dismissively despite Daniel casting him a sideways glance proposing that he was highly doubtful.

“Well, hopefully the two of you have kept up on the news in recent.” The brunette said as she opened her briefcase and retrieved some paperwork. “Daniel, I know you are a bit of a religious man,” she began as she laid out her files accordingly, “would the scientific aspect of this next option offend your beliefs in any way?”

Daniel’s eyes narrowed as if she had scrutinized him but his expression softened as he dismissed those feelings of unrest.

“…N-no.” He stated firmly. “At this point, I would much rather give David the children he deserves than let my own selfish desires ruin the efforts we have made.” Placing his hand over the redhead’s, Daniel turned to cast his husband a reassuring smile. David returned the sentiment with a glowing grin.

“Are you certain, because I-”

“Ms. De-_Alex_, please, nothing you could say would offend me.” Daniel interrupted her in a harsh tone. His anger then softened as he realized he was becoming emotional without warrant. “Please, tell us, what is this option?” Knowing how much this entire endeavor meant to her clients, Alex, the woman, shrugged off the hostility.

“Do you remember the stem cell research that was conducted to help regrow deceased or harmed tissue?” She asked as she looked to the two men for confirmation. The two nodded simultaneously. “And do you remember the stories about cloning sheep?” Again, nods in agreement. “There has been research and testing on primates, to try to combine those procedures with the alienation of DNA traits.” She handed them each a thick packet that went into far more detail about the topic than she would. “Harvesting eggs from females and sperm from males, the DNA of the egg is wiped clean of all its definitive visual traits, such as eye color, while the crucial DNA, like having the correct amount of extremities, remains.” Flipping to a chart in her own packet, she pointed a finger as she described each part of the coming process. “The sperm from two males is then spliced into one sperm that shares traits from both males. That sperm is then used to fertilize the egg. That egg is then monitored over the typical gestation period, grown in a lab akin to those sheep clones. The resulting offspring is then a DNA match to the fathers but not the mother.” She looked up from her work. “Have I lost you at all?” Blushing, David looked at her with a goofy smile, clearly pretending he understood when he truly did not.

“I-I don’t believe so?” Daniel, however, was deeply invested.

“N-no, I believe I follow. So, what you are proposing is, we could follow the route of in vitro fertilization but have the child grown in a lab?”

“Yes, but no.” Dropping her paperwork, Alex clasped her hands together as she held eye contact with her clients, the men who had become her friends over the course of this entire ordeal. “What I am proposing is we enroll you in this program, a program that is still new and rather undiscovered. You pay a small fee for an X amount of eggs, donate both of your DNA, and we splice your sperms to create you two your own child. A child who will be a DNA match to you two alone. No surrogate mother DNA and neither one of you will be left out.”

There was a long pause between the two as they seemingly conferred telepathically.

“How much is this ‘small fee’?” Daniel spoke up at last.

“That depends, how many eggs would you like to test? The smallest package is a half-dozen at $1,500. Rather cheap considering this is an underdeveloped process. Should this catch on, the prices will skyrocket to the current market on using donor eggs.”

Daniel seemed unimpressed. He crossed his arms and furrowed his brows.

“What else do we get out of this?”

“Danny!” David gasped. “I-I’m sorry, Ms. Alex, what Daniel means to ask is, do we receive any updates? How do we follow our progress?”

“Oh! You will receive weekly updates following the splicing, such as if the eggs take the sperm. The eggs will be monitored closely in a sterilized environment by our expert staff for the entirety of the gestation process, from fertilization to “birth”. We send daily reports of all activity and once the embryos become fetuses, we send images akin to ultrasounds. If you wish, we can leave the gender anonymous. We also call you upon the date of release from the lab. That date would be the ‘birthday’ and is the day when you come to collect your child. On the birthday, we even offer photoshoots and do the full workup with a birth certificate, social security issuing, all the like.” The light of joy in David’s eyes could have illuminated an entire city with how bright they burned. Grinning, Alex then asked, “Are you interested?”

Sadly, life did not seem to be so willing to let the two have children. About three months into the process, David received a phone call that broke his heart into a thousand pieces. Out of the six fetuses, only one survived beyond what would be considered the first trimester. Daniel took over the call the moment David hit the floor, wracked in pain and unable to move. Tears streamed down his face as he clung to Daniel’s arm, sniffling and sobbing uncontrollably. Daniel affectionately pet his husband’s hair to comfort him. He continued the call though his heart remained heavy.

Alex confirmed what she had told David. Only one lived and while that was horrifically sad, that meant their chances at parenthood still had a fighting chance. Hearing the hope return in the blond’s voice, the redhead pleaded and begged to hear about his precious baby, the lone survivor. Alex went into great detail about this lonely little fetus. She talked of how large it was compared to the others, how much more receptive it was to treatments and nutrition.

_“It is the strongest one of your little warriors. A gutsy little thing, it is. We can’t confirm yet, but I think it’s safe to say this little one is gonna go all the way.”_

Days dragged on and slowly, David and Daniel’s home began to fill with baby things. Clothes, toys, unpacked furniture, unopened jars of food, packages of diapers and such, the two had practically become baby object hoarders. It hardly mattered as the possessions got their use despite it being rather early. David often took naps amid the clusters of plushies.

Late one afternoon, thunder clapped between bright bursts of blistering white lightning that lit up the dreary March sky. Daniel was holed up in his office, drowning himself in finessing the intricate details on a portfolio for his latest client. Between the explosions erupting from the sky and the world of silence he fell into whenever he worked, the blond almost did not notice his cellular ringing. Breaking from the clutches of tunnel vision, Daniel took note of the ID written in bold white lettering: “Alex”. As soon as he answered, his heart nearly stopped beating in place as his whole world ceased revolving.

Five hours later, Daniel was relaxing on a fine brown leather couch before a crackling fire in the delightfully cozy living room. The lights were set low with only the snap of air pockets in the wooden logs to break the silence. David was resting against his chest; his legs propped up atop the footstool with his bum in his husband’s lap. In the redhead’s arms lay a twisted bundle of soft purple fabric patterned with zany yellow shapes and squiggles. Peeking out from the gap in the blanket was a tiny pink face scrunched up in slumber. Eyes closed to the world; the infant teethed on a cosmic patterned pacifier while sleeping soundly. The two men fawned over their treasured little gift, their hearts overflowing with unconditional love.

“He’s such a handsome little man, isn’t he?” David beamed, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder. He nuzzled the blond’s neck lovingly, his heart aflutter. After all the pain, the mistrial, the agony of waiting, after all everything they had endured, their family was complete.

“Well, he certainly has his father’s looks.” He complimented with a grin, casting Daniel a dreamful glance. “I love him so much.”

“As do I.” Tenderly, Daniel rubbed his child’s chubby cheek with his thumb. “Our perfect little gem, our precious Jasper.”


	4. Day Four: Candy/Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little late for Halloween and I probably didn't do this prompt right but WHATEVER. Enjoy some fluff!

Three hundred sixty-five days in a year and only one every truly managed to bring a smile to Daniel’s face. Well, that was a lie, there were several others but none with as deep a meaning as this day in particular.

The day spirits, demons, angels and creatures of the night all swarm the mortal plane and the dead come alive again. A night of treachery, freedom, vile and evil, yet lightly glazed with the sweetness of treats and the sense of love for all things supernatural. A day of true mischief, of which also happened to be a day that celebrated life as well. The anniversary of thirty-two years of living, taking in life for what it worth.

But while the holiday of today was open to all, the claiming of the birthright only belonged to one: dapper Daniel.

As was custom of this delightfully dreadful day and evening, Daniel was donning his costume for the evening: The Vampire King's garb. A picturesque ironed white jacket with long, puffed sleeves, a cream-colored fanciful tie of sorts around his neck. A blood colored velvet cape with a low rising collar draped down his back but hung just around his waist. He had even gone the full mile and partially spray dyed his hair brown in a styling that went well with his personality: a jagged stripe in the lavish fluff in the front and all along the shorter portion of his hair in the back save for strips of golden blond that shined like the sun. Eccentric and classy.

"Oh, you look so handsome in your costume...oh, I mean, you look simply horrendous, my vile King of the Night." David cooed seductively, winding his body around the other’s in a flamboyant manner, curling an arm around his waist. The blond was adjusting his prosthetic fangs for about the fifth time since he applied them. He poked at the two canines the faux teeth were attached to, baring them at the mirror in a fake snarl.

"Heh, thaffs. Wiff I cub geb my dam teef straiff bub-" he removed his fingers from his mouth, "eh, doesn't look like there's any fixing to be done."

"I think you look simply dreadful." David smiled, peering down at the two teeth in question. "They look straight to me. And besides, no one's really going be looking in your mouth anyways. They'll be too busy staring at your gorgeous face."

Daniel smiled smugly, his eyes sparkling with a hint of underlying charm, the ideal emotion for a devilishly handsome vampire.

"Oh, will they now?" With a sudden thrust, he bared his fangs at David with a low hiss, stepping close to take him down. "Still find me charming, my Lord of the Lawless?" He whispered, inches from his neck, an act befitting his character.

"Absolutely," David smiled wickedly, his own prosthetic fangs glinting in the light. Quick as a whip, he popped a large purple lollipop into his husband’s mouth, giggling as the blond recoiled in surprise. "But save the tenderness for later, my dastardly demon, the heir grows restless."

"Your willingness to become your character both impresses and terrifies me." Daniel laughed before returning his candy into his mouth.

Hand in hand, the two vampires glided down the stairs into the main foyer where they were suddenly ambushed by a handsome little hellfire adorned with the most sparkling of pale purples and beauteous blacks bedazzled with shimmering silvers.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" Their little Prince of the Shadows examined, the light blush of excitement adding color to his pale cheeks. David worked wonders with a makeup brush, his talent unparalleled. "I made you a special card!" Daniel knelt to catch the boy as he leaped into his arms, thrusting the card-stock scribble into his face.

Daniel marveled at the creatively drawn image. Little pumpkins and bats dancing around the page as a border with a picture of himself in a birthday crown in the center with a cake in his hand.

"Oh, it's lovely. Beautifully done, Jazzy, thank you." He kissed his son’s cheek.

"You're so lucky your birthday is on Halloween!" Jasper bounced with excitement, his little crown loosening to where it sat at an angle on his head. "You get free candy and you get to wear a costume and go to fun parties and stay up late and carve pumpkins and all sorts of good stuff! I wish I had your birthday."

"Well, your birthday is special, too." Daniel affectionately readjusted the Shadow Prince's gilded sparkling silver crown.

"Yeah, but not as much as yours or Daddy's. His is the first day of summer!!"

"Oh, I know, he's so lucky. Sunshine and ice-pops all day long!” Daniel looked for David but found him absent. Strange, he was here a moment ago. “Jazzy, did you see where Daddy went?”

Jasper beamed with brimming joy, his eyes lighting up with a sneaky little grin. Oh, he knew but he would never tell. Instead he ran away, leaving Daniel to hold his card in his hands, rather confused but with a slight idea of what is to transpire. He read through the scribble-scratch of his birthday card, a light blush of pleasure spreading under his whiteface makeup.

Suddenly, Jasper came running back out with sparklers in his hands, eyes wide as he began singing, a little off-key, the beginning of 'Happy Birthday'. Behind him walked in David, the light of the candles illuminating him in a glorious swath of flickering golden light. Smiling a wide white fanged grin of euphoria, he held a rather gruesome, in all the glorious Halloween fashion and not at all actually terrible, looking cake on a literal silver platter. His eyes glimmered under the glittering red eyeshadow he wore, the paste speckled with golden flecks that tied into his wingtip eyeliner perfectly. Beauteous colors to match the regality of his red and black ornate suit, intricate light patterns weaving around the fabric of the vest in a flourish. Lace stretched thin over his chest from the top of the bodice to the thin choker around his neck. The eloquent style exposed his delicately freckled skin from the shoulder to the upper portion of his arm, where the sleeves of silk covered his limbs, a spider silk flair on the ends covering his hands. A shining golden brooch of ruby shaped like an oval glinted in the light of the candles scattered throughout the top layer of the cake. Matching earrings hung from his cherry colored lobes, his entire presence captivating. Daniel could hardly keep his eyes away, his heart pound away in his chest as if he had sprinted a marathon.

Softly, the luxurious sound of David’s angelic voice wrapped its way around the lyrics of the traditional song, his delightful tone matching with Jasper's to even out his rather lacking pitch to meld the melody into a more desirable tune.

David finished the tune with a saucy little, "Happy birthday, Danny~" followed with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Blow out your candles, Daddy!” Jasper exclaimed happily, bouncing on his heels.

"Alright, alright.” Daniel chuckled, pursing his lips to blow out the flickering torches. With one breath, he managed to extinguish all 32 candles.

The trio ate cake together while watching scary movies. David occasionally left to answer the trick or treaters at the door. Following a lull in the crowds and a commercial for the movie, Jasper sprung up from his seat on Daniel’s lap. He stood at the front of the couch; his little fists balled up tight as he jumped in place.

"Daddy, Daddy, you have to open presents now!" The little boy pleaded with each excited little jolt. "You have to open them, please, please, I wanna give you mine before I forget!"

"Alright, alright, calm down Jazzy, I'll get right on that." Daniel patted his head. Jasper excitedly dashed off to grab his present.

"He's very excited, you know. Came up with the idea all by himself." David grinned as he got up, taking the leftover cake to the dining room table and setting it down between the Jack o' Lantern centerpieces.

"Then I'll be certain to love it twice as much." Daniel responded from his seat on the couch.

Like a bullet, the little boy came dashing in holding a pale green box patterned with bats and tied up with a sparkly black bow. He thrust the gift into the blond's face.

“Open it, open it, open it!"

Smiling, Daniel untied the ribbon, tearing into the wrapping paper with his fingernails. Casting the paper aside, he pulled the lid off of the snow-white box. Inside was a set of oriental knives, all decorated with a cosmic pattern engraved into the metal. Emotions were swirling inside of Daniel's mind; he could not even begin to announce how much he loved this gift. He squeezed his son into a hug, tiny droplets dripping down his pale cheeks. Jasper giggled excitedly as he was covered in kisses. When he was let go, he stood off to the side with his arms behind his back as he looked to his father unsurely.

“Do you like it?” Jasper asked softly. Daniel wiped at his tearing eyes, nodding stupidly from the overwhelming emotion.

“I love it, Jazzy!” He hugged his little boy again, holding him in his arms so he could truly express just how meaningful this moment was. “I love it so much!”

“Coool!” Jasper exclaimed excitedly as he leaned back in Daniel’s arms. “Does that mean I get to get the big boy candy bars now?”

Tears still running down his face, Daniel sniffled before breaking out into a wide smile.

“Tonight, you can have as many big boy bars as you want!”

_ “Danny!” _ “Yay! I love you, Daddy!”


	5. Day Five: Animals/Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw https://tikar-ii.tumblr.com/ feature my work after I got off-shift and I nearly cried. I don't have a Tumblr, I just stalk the pages of artists and authors I like everyday like a weirdo.
> 
> I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TIKAR-II!! Your art is so freaking *kisses fingers* bellissimo! Thank you for sponsoring Danvid Week!

Daniel casually sipped a Minute Maid lemonade pouch to ease the stress of a summer's heat, the cool refreshing citric zap a lovely way to quench his undying thirst. Jasper danced through the chalk outlines of a hopscotch set; his dirty blond locks tied into pigtails that bounced from side to side with each step he took. He wore his favorite white polo shirt with a magenta heart and little stonewashed denim shorts, his black plastic Dolly Martins clicking on the pavement. The perfect outfit for his special day: his sixth birthday. As he hopped, he always recited rhymes to himself as he hopped, songs he learned from friends in kindergarten but this time, he was singing 'Happy Birthday' to himself.

Setting his lemonade down, Daniel resumed tactfully sewing the glass eye of a stuffed tiger back into place. 'Spiffy', as the tiger had been affectionately named when it was gifted to his at age two, had been through quite an adventurous life. Drenched in mud, soaked with ice cream and other liquids, beaten and battered, squeezed and squished. A victim of true love. His tail had been pulled one too many times and quite nearly came off. Jasper had run crying to Daniel over it and the missing eye, saying his tiger simply could not not have a tail, otherwise he would be sad. Feeling his pain, the blond happily took the time to fix his treasured toy, currently finishing the final pearl and stitch of the eye. On the final incision, he pricked his finger with the needle, swearing a bit too loudly for certain ears.

“Ooh, you swore!” Jasper giggled, poking fun at his father.

"My bad," Daniel huffed, annoyed at how his finger throbbed with pain. "Don’t you ever repeat that, Jasper Elliot Greenwood." He added, not looking up from his project. He would say the same statement one trillion times over but he always meant it.

"Okay, Daddy." Jasper agreed. He ran over and squeezed Daniel by his legs. "I love you, Daddy.”

"I love you, too, Jazzy.” Setting the toy down, he picked his son up and kissed him on the cheek. “Alright, go play while I fix your toy, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy!” Smiling, Daniel continued his work.

After about two hours, Daniel finished his sewing project, calling the little one over to retrieve his friend.

"Jazzy! I fixed your tiger!" Jasper excitedly dashed over to Daniel, taking his toy from him.

"Spiffy!" He squished the toy under his chin as he cherished it deeply. "You fixed him! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy!" He jumped up into his arms and kissed him on both cheeks. The blond giggled like a child at the affection. Turning the toy to face himself, Jasper showcased his gratitude to his own toy while sitting in his father's lap. "Spiffy, look! Daddy fixed you! Now you can see all good again! Isn’t he the best daddy ever?"

"Oh, I’m not the best." Daniel chuckled humbly. "I did poke myself with the needle."

"You got hurted?" Jasper gasped at Daniel, assuming he was injured.

"Oh, now, Jazzy, I-"

"Can I give it kisses?" Daniel pondered the thought then let him do so. "All better!" Jasper exclaimed. His eyes searched the yard then spotted a familiar beat-up black pickup coming up the road. "DADDY'S BACK!!" He screeched at the top of his lungs.

As the truck pulled in backwards, slowing to a stop, Daniel heard a familiar rev that he recognized all too well. Oh boy.

** _ CRUNCH- _ **

** _ SCREEEEEEECH! _ **

Metal grinded and the engine cut out almost immediately. Jasper gasped aloud, almost bursting into tears as he woefully called out, “Daddy?!” in a panic. Acting swiftly, Daniel soothed his troubled child, managing to avoid one major meltdown. However, another was soon to begin. David jumped out of his truck, already diving headfirst into full mother mode, dashing over to the side of the house. Daniel could hear him panicking over the collision, which most likely had sounded worse than it was. He was far less concerned, almost along the lines of indifferent.

"This is why your father doesn't drive you to school, or anywhere else."

"Not even Wendy's?" The little boy asked with a thick lower lip.

“Unfortunately, not, kiddo. C’mon, let’s go see Daddy.” Setting Jasper down onto the ground, Daniel took the child by the hand and led him towards the back of the house.

Just as the blond thought, a minor collision. David had rammed the gate to the backyard, pushing it somewhat out of the ground, nothing Daniel could not fix by pushing on it.

"Oh my God, Danny, I'm so sorry, I hit the gas instead of the brake and-" David babbled at his husband in a panic, like most people do with their first accident.

"It's fine, David. There's a reason I bought you a beater for your first truck." He surveyed the damage. Not a single scratch or hint of infliction on either the truck or the fence. Huh.

"Did, did I damage the fence? Are we going have to replace it?"

"No, it's fine. No damage on either the truck or the fence. But I have to ask: how the hell did you miss the driveway?" Daniel laughed, trying to ease David’s misery.

"I didn't want Jazzy to see his birthday surprise." The redhead admitted sheepishly.

"You got me a present?" Jasper asked, peeking out from around the side of the truck. "I thought you was busy?"

"I asked Mr. Davenport to come home early so I could spend it with you." David explained as he opened the passenger door of the vehicle. "Close your eyes." Jasper obediently did so. David turned around with his gift. "Open 'em!"

The little boy screamed with joy.

A puppy! A little blue-eyed silver Pitbull whose tail wagged when it laid eyes on the tiny boy.

"A puppy??!!" He began crying. "Do I get to keep it?" He looked to David and Daniel, searching for an answer. David actually turned to Daniel, who was equally hopeful. As he is a teacher, Daniel knew the price to adopt an animal was way out of David's current paygrade.

"David, where **did **you get this dog from?" Daniel questioned him, staring at the animal suspiciously. The redhead set the wriggling puppy down and watched it scamper over to his child where it began sniffing him. 

"A coworker’s Pitbull had puppies. He heard I was saving to buy Jazzy a dog so he just gave me this one." He watched Jasper play with his new friend, rolling in the grass while he was ravaged by kisses and licks. David smiled. "Happy birthday, kiddo."

The little boy paused his play and ran to squeeze his father in a hug. Daniel smiled as he listened to his son list off how much he loved David, "more than donuts, and ice cream and cookies-". As he stood there, Daniel could not help but smile. This life he lived; it was absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW Jasper named the dog Jabba.


	6. Day Six: Redemption/Guilt on the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a day behind, OH WELL ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

David shrieked in horrified anger, absolutely outraged at the utter betrayal he faced.

How dare he? **_How dare he?_** **HOW DARE HE??**

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, David! I couldn’t help it! I had to!”

“No, no! Shut. **UP.** You had a choice! A choice, Daniel!!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“No, you aren’t!!” David screamed at his husband, throwing his hands down onto the table as he shot up from his seat. The wooden chair in which he sat flipped over with a loud clatter onto the tile floor. Storming off in a huff, the redhead left without another word.

A few moments passed before the silence was broken.

“Holy shit, Dad, what the fuck was that major malfunction?”

“Your father is a very…special man.”

“…I mean, he was the one you chose.”

“Not like that, smartass.” Daniel chuckled, ruffling Jasper’s shaggy dark blond hair, making the teen laugh. Daniel then sighed heavily. “Ah, no. He is absurdly competitive. I love him, Heaven knows, but doing simple things can be so trying. Like this card game.”

Daniel continued shuffling the mass of cards into a neat deck. He tapped the thick stack once, twice, three times. Completely taken aback by the reality of the situation, Jasper could only shake his head as he watched his father quietly go about his rituals.

“Shit, Dad,” Jasper whispers softly. “Sounds like he really needs to take a chill pill.”

“I can only hope,” Daniel sighs, dealing out seven cards to himself and then his son, “but as you’ll come to know, you put up with certain things because of love.” Setting the extra cards aside to form a new deck, he places a single card facing up. A blue 7.

“Even when he totally wigs out on you in total shitshow fashion?” Jasper asked as he set a red 7 from his hand down atop the starting card.

“Even then,” Daniel answered as he laid out two back-to-back Reverses: one red, one green. “And as much as I love your father, dear Xemüg, do I hope you find someone more manageable.” Sorting through his hand, Daniel rearranged each of his cards by denomination followed by color. He then set down a green Draw +2. “In the very least, more tolerable of losing.”

“Hah, don’t worry, that won’t be anytime soon.” Jasper laughed ruefully before growing quiet. He stared down at the cards in his hands, sadness looming over him. Laying his cards facedown, Daniel reached across the table and laid a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Jasper, I don’t doubt that there is someone out there for you. Xemüg has someone in mind for all souls.” The older man smiled softly, presenting a warm atmosphere to the tense situation. “How else do you think I met your father?”

“Heh, right.” Jasper smiled; his sense of hope renewed.

“But you are planning on searching for someone, correct?” Daniel quirked a brow, looking barely over the top of his hand. “Before I ascend to the heavens, yes?”

“Yes, Dad.” Jasper rolled his eyes as he placed a yellow 7 down on atop the starting card. “Your turn.”

For several hours, the two played through many rounds of Uno. Jasper won some, Daniel won others. Around eleven, the two were in the midst of a game of high stakes stacks, where the point of the game was to organize a singular stack ordered from red to green in order of numerical value from 0 to Draw +4. Daniel was muttering swears under his breath in words no one other than him could truly understand. His hand stretched between both his hands, stuffed to the brim with colored cards of a mass variety. Jasper had his head down on the table, snoring loudly, having given up on the game a while ago. Just as Daniel had a euphoric breakthrough, there was a soft knock on the doorframe to the dining room.

Looking up from his plethora of cards, Daniel saw David standing in the entrance to the room, looking quite shameful. He held his right arm defensively with his left, legs tucked behind the wall like he was unsure of whether or not he would be allowed into the room.

“David!” Daniel exclaimed in surprise. He had thought his husband had turned in for the night long ago.

“H-hi, Danny. Wh-what are you doing?”

“Oh, Jasper and I were trying to challenge our minds with a game of high stakes stacks, but as you can clearly see-” Daniel let his card flutter to the tabletop in a wild show of his defeat, “it has gone nowhere.”

“O-oh.” David stared at the floor between his feet for a moment, studying the tile. His gaze then darted back to meet his husband’s, still very much unsure of himself. “Could I join you?”

“Of course, though, Jasper is asleep. I could wake him-”

“No, please, let him sleep.” David crossed the kitchen, taking residence in the chair he had abandoned hours earlier. He stared at the table for a bit, watching intently as Daniel gathered the wild spread of cards, including those he delicately fished free of his sleeping son’s hold. As the blond began tapping the unsquared deck into place, the redhead spoke up. “I’m sorry.” Daniel opted only to raise his eyes for a moment before returning his focus to the cards. If he let David think even for a moment that his outburst was justified, his tantrums would only continue. It was akin to dealing with Jasper when he was younger. Letting him believe his fussing would result in forgiveness was something Daniel would not stand for. Not in his child and certainly not in his spouse. “I shouldn’t have gotten mad. Not over a simple card game. It’s just…so hard for me to accept failure, not after-no, it’s not an excuse. It…was-isn't right of me to swear or make a scene in front of Jasper.” Suddenly, David’s reserved, stoic nature broke, his face awash with tears. “God, he must think I’m crazy, losing my mind over a stupid game of Uno!” He sobbed into his hands. “I’m so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid-”

“Hey…hey, no tears. You’re not stupid, baby. You are the most intelligent, witty, beautiful soul I have ever had the pleasure of being with. I love you, no matter your faults. We’re soulmates, chosen as part of Xemüg’s grand plan. Nothing you do could ever stop me from loving you.” Daniel whispered in a soothing tone as he ran his fingers through David’s hair. David continued to sob into Daniel’s chest, his garbled wails muffled by the soft fabric of a cooling Maya blue sweater. “It’s okay. I forgive you; I forgive you.” David mumbled something that Daniel could not understand. “Say again, love, I can’t hear you.”

Lifting his head, David revealed his splotchy, tear-stained disconcerted expression marked with some dribble running out of his nose.

“Wh-wh-what bout Jasperrr?”

Daniel looked to the boy, knowing full well the teen was still very much asleep. Jasper was a heavy sleeper. Once he was out, he rarely roused. All throughout school he needed no less than four alarms split between five-minute intervals.

“He forgives you.”

“He-he has to say iiiit!” David wailed, shoving his face back into Daniel’s chest.

Daniel was about to say something before he was cut off. A smile replaced his heartbroken frown.

“Something tells me he doesn’t need to say so, Davey,” Daniel assured as he tightened his hug around his family. David soon stopped sobbing, having cried himself to sleep safe in his husband’s arms with his son’s protective embrace encompassing him in a world of warmth. Daniel fell asleep not long after, certain he would wake with back pain and a stiff neck, but the discomfort would be worth seeing his family sleep soundly throughout the night.


	7. Day Seven: Free Day/Fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty late but idc. I blame finals.

On a momentous occasion such as this, emotions ran high as the sun began to set so low. For overly emotional David, tears kept falling, like a river over stone. It was simply out of his control. His heart was beating out of his chest, a million miles per second as he stood side by side Daniel in the foyer.

“I can’t believe our little boy is going to prom!” The redhead tearfully sniffled as he dabbed at his eyes with a dampened handkerchief. Daniel rolled his eyes, not unkindly but more out of annoyance.

“I can’t believe he spent well over $1000 to take Banhi to a poorly decorated school gymnasium for subpar food and terrible music for several hours.”

“Danny!” David gasped appalled at Daniel’s snide remark. “Prom is a night of romance, and as a senior in high school, it is one of the most important nights of his school career!”

“Uh-huh…I’m certain Jasper thinks of it this way.” The blond grumbled. Never having grown up with the same regiments, Daniel hardly understood concept of prom nor did he feel compelled to try.

“He adores her, you know that. Why else would he do something so grand?” The redhead asked, not really looking for answer. “How long have they been together now?”

“Eight.” Daniel replied flatly, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Sometimes the culture of the world outside his religion confused the utter hell out of him. Jasper often called him out on it, referring to his father as an “utter buzzkill.”

“That’s right,” David smiled, tapping Daniel on his nose playfully, “now, smile! Here he comes!”

Jasper timidly walked down the stairs wearing an uneasy expression. His face was flushed in a deep crimson hue, his hands shaking as he nervously shifted weight from one foot to the other.

“So…do you guys like it?”

Jasper’s suit was crisp and clean, freshly pressed as he had spent hours learning how to properly iron through many, many YouTube tutorials. The deep, rich sangria hue of his jacket and pants highlighted his pale blue eyes perfectly. His black collared shirt was flawlessly accented with one of Daniel’s golden charm necklaces, making his suit color pop. His bowtie sparkled as the golden silk flashed in the low lighting of the dark sky. The poor boy was too modest. He looked simply ravishing.

David began to cry once again, as he had all throughout the day. Daniel, ever the emotionally stoic one of the pair, smiled warmly, feeling a burst of pride for his son.

“Simply divine, Jasper.” Daniel complimented over the sound of David’s egregiously loud bawling. “And Banhi?”

Quickly, Jasper removed his cellular from his inside jacket pocket, checking his most recent messages. His embarrassment lightened into excitement.

“She’s here! Oh, you guys are gonna love her! We matched!” Excitedly, the young man ran outside, leaving his fathers behind to meet his date. Walking out onto the front porch, the two men exited their home just in time to see Jasper open the vehicle door for his date.

Banhi, a tall beauty with a complexion as flawless as her fiery personality, emerged from a black limousine. Her gown was elegant: a low-cut evening sangria colored gown with a thigh high split up the right side. She accented her dress with a golden chain and hoop earrings. Her hair fell into luscious curls framing her rounded face in a beautiful halo of rich, black silken locks. Her green eyes shone like emeralds as her boyfriend led her up towards his home.

“Oh, Danny, they look so beautiful together!” David sobbed happily.

“I know, love, I know.”

Years later, emotions were running high once again. Nervously, David ran a hand through his lightly graying hair as he sat on a bench beside Daniel. His grip tightened on his husband’s hand, his fragile heart pounding in his chest.

“Oh, I do hope they are all alright.”

“Everything will be fine, David. Xemüg has been watching over Banhi and the baby since the beginning. He would not dare let anything happen to any of his children, new or old.” David smiled, relaxing against Daniel as he felt himself calm for the first time since the previous morning. Looking down, he only just now noticed Daniel’s attire.

“Any particular reason you wore your wedding suit?” Daniel scoffed as if the question was the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard.

“Well, I need to make a good first impression on our grandson, don’t I?” David could only laugh in response.

“You are so adorable sometimes.”

“I am adorable all of the time, mind you.”

The pair waited about another half an hour before a nurse came to fetch them from the waiting room. The hospital room was quiet and warm, with the blinds drawn, obscuring the sunshine. Banhi lay propped up in a sitting position with a large light blue bundle in her arms. Despite having gone through one of life’s greatest tests, she looked no less beautiful than any other day of the year. Jasper, however, was another story. He sat in a chair to her left, the faintest hint of tears in his eyes as he gazed lovingly at his newborn child. There were shadows under his eyes, his hair a tousled mess but his appearance spoke not for his feelings.

Taking special care not to harm the baby in any way, Daniel cradled him lovingly in his arms as he had all those years ago with Jasper. Peeling back a bit of the blanket, the baby’s fluffy cloud of brilliant black hair was revealed. His tiny face was scrunched up in annoyance, not taking too kindly to having his head exposed. Both grandfather’s hearts melted. Their grandchild was absolutely gorgeous. He had Jasper’s nose, Banhi’s rich hair and a perfect mix of their complexions. He also seemed to harbor a bit of his mother’s hidden rage, which could only mean that Banhi and Jasper were in for quite a ride once he came of age.

“So,” David asked softly as he tenderly rubbed his pointer finger against the infant’s pudgy cheek. The baby gurgled and turned his face into the old man’s gentle touch. “What is his name?”

“We were thinking Maximilian Alistair-James Greenwood.” Banhi answered softly, very voice revealing just how tired she was. Jasper kissed her on the cheek, before deciding to add, “But we’ll call him ‘Max’ as a nickname.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who doesn't/hasn't read my Camp Camp fanfics:
> 
> Alistair - Daniel's middle name  
James - David's middle name
> 
> :D


End file.
